


Payment

by midnightgame96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgame96/pseuds/midnightgame96
Summary: Sollux gives John coding lessons but of course Sollux needs some sort of payment.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/John Egbert
Kudos: 17





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> quick fic i wrote in about 30 minutes

You walked into his room as he typed on his husktop at lightning speed. He might be working on some other code. He took no mind to your footsteps, he knew that you were coming over tonight.  
"Hey." He called out to you. You just stared at what he was doing. His long, spindly fingers tapping every button on his keyboard as he just stared at the screen. You still look at the keyboard from when you're typing from time to time. You have no idea how he does it.  
"C'mon, thit down." You could hear his lisp as he backed up from his desk and patted his lap.

You shyly walked to him sat in his lap as he breathed out once you did. His arms wrapped themselves around your waist as he hunched over you.  
He pulled up a new document for you to start some more coding practises. It's always here that you forget about the payment, you just get so into your work and his words that you tend to forget about his arms tightening around you every now and then.

You only tend to stay for an two hours or three when you come over. Ever since you met Sollux he's been helping you with your coding more and more and he's fine with you coming over any day, he just prefers nighttime.

At first he disliked you, but one day it just changed and you're not sure why. Was it your body? Puberty made you really feminine and you don't know how it happened. Dave teases you about it but all the trolls would stare at you whenever you walked past. Maybe they were surprised by the change?  
Sollux probably only does this for your body.

"Your lethon ith finished." He breathed into your ear. When did he start resting his head on your shoulder and when did he tighten his grip on you so much? You grabbed at his arms, trying to get him to let go of you. His grip really hurt.  
You looked the husktop as he used his psionics and closed it, moving it to the side. His tongue started licking your ear as you gasped from something poking you right near your butt.

"You need to pay now." Sollux said as his hands finally let go of his iron grip and started roaming your body. He started giving you hickies as he groped you, hands going under your shirt and roaming your petite body.  
"Let me turn around." You whispered out. He let you go and rested his hands on the armrests on his chair and let you turn around on his lap.  
You unbuckled his pants quickly, pulling his pants and boxers off in one go. You want this to go as fast as you could.  
"EB," He spat out. You snapped your eyes up at him in surprise.  
"We are not going fatht today." His hand returned to grabbing onto your body but rougher this time.  
You huffed and put your hands around his bulges. They were slimy and pliant in your hands and they tasted good, but you don't think you're giving him a blowjob today.

His hands went down to your shorts and unbuckled them too, pulling them down slightly with your boxers. He picked you up with his psionics and sat you down on his bulge.  
You both moaned out from the feeling. Your hands clutched his shirt as he held onto your butt more. There was no need to prep you anymore as you have done this with him so much.

You rest your face in his chest as his head was tilted back, breathing hardly as you bounced and grinded on him.  
"John Jethuth fuck you're tho good." He started to moan out as his bulge moved around inside you. When he started to hit your spot more and more you'd bite his neck and he'd groan. It's as if he loved the feeling of it.  
He loved this, a lot, and you? At least you get coding lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a couple of mistakes here and there, sorry about that


End file.
